A Little More Then Special
by HP and PJfan
Summary: Hermione or Mya is the daughter of Artemis and an modern/prime elf. Her life is already crazy enough right? Well now throw in the fact that she has the power to start a war between all elves, she is a witch, crazy friends, and romance.You now get a life full with defeating titans, a dark-lord, her own father, talking animals, becoming animals, singing, and defeating Gaia! Hico
1. Disclaimer

Hello readers! I would just like to give out a quick disclaimer for this story.

First, I don't own Harry Potter characters or Percy Jackson characters. However, I do own the plot, Michael, Ava, Greg, Melvin, Rebecca, Honey, May, Rain, Jack, Tyler, Ross, Roxy, Chloe, Star, Numeraty, Autumn, and many more. all who you will meet in the story. Also Harry lives with Sirius and Remus. He never lived with the Dursley's.

Second, This was originally only made for me but I chose to publish it.

Third, I absolutely love when people comment it just makes my day when they do so, but I don't like it when people flame. I won't do it to you so you don't do it to me.

Fourth, I am sorry for the grammatical mistakes. I won't however go back to fix them so sorry if you get ticked off about that. I don't fix my grammar mistakes unless I do something like misspell a word or mix words like there, their, and they're together.

Fifth, certain characters shall be a little OC some only at the beginning others the whole story so I apologize if you don't like that.

**Disclaimers = Bold**

_Elf magic and regular or different language = Italics_

_Thoughts =italics as well you'll be able to tell which is which_

Well with that said let's move on to the story.


	2. The Begining

In 1996 in secret a baby girl were born. The reason the baby was born in secret was because her mother was Artemis the virgin goddess of hunt. This child was a mistake, but a mistake that could possible save the world. The child was named Hermione. She was half elf half demigod.

Artemis had no idea what to do with her when she was first born. At first she had tried to hide her from the other gods and goddess and it was going well for the first 7 months, but then Athena had to go ahead and ruin it all.

Athena was going to get to the bottom of what Artemis is hiding and today day was that day. "What are you hiding?" Athena asked Artemis while they were inside Olympus's library. "What do you mean Athena?" Artemis asked faking her curiosity. "That didn't answer my question" "You didn't answer mine" Artemis told her then began to busy herself with reading. "Artemis!" Athena shouted in annoyance. "Athena I can assure you that I'm hiding nothing from you or any of the gods" Artemis lied. Athena eyed her prudently. "Fine!" She snarled at her then walked away briskly.

Artemis sighed out loud _I'm not going to be able to keep this secret to myself for long with Athena on my case she thought. I'll probably have to give her up to some mortals for adoption she thought sadly. _She then walked_ back to her palace_** (not sure what the gods and goddess would live in so just go with it.)**_ not knowing that there was a certain goddess of wisdom following her back slowly._

Once inside her home Artemis walked inside her bed room. Inside she had pressed a chiseled part of her wall that had her symbols on it. Once she pressed her hand against it a bright corridor had appeared. She walked down the corridor to a door with an arrow on it.

She then opened the door to find a baby's room inside. The room was lavender and had a small chandelier. The decor included a round white mirror on the wall that had four white birds on white branches. Under the mirror there was a white crib with ruffles at the bottom of it that Artemis walked towards.

Inside the crib laid a newly awoken baby girl. Artemis smiled at her daughter. "Aw did someone just wake up" Artemis crooned at her daughter. Hearing her mother's voice the baby smiled at her. "Is someone hungry?" Artemis questioned her daughter in a nurturing voice. "Hungry" affirmed Hermione. Hermione had learned how to speak certain words very quickly for her age.

Artemis then walked over to a small fridge that was in the room and opened it. Inside the fridge were tons of baby food as well as some bottles. The goddess grabbed a jar of pear baby food. She then created a small spoon from mid air. Ah the advantages of being a goddess.

Once Artemis grabbed the food she headed back over to the crib. Hermione knowing that she was about to eat sat up quicker than a regular 7 month old should have been sitting up. "Food!" Hermione shouted happily. "Alright come here" Artemis said while picking up Hermione.

"Huh!" Athena shouted shocked. "Athena! What are you doing here?" exclaimed a now paled faced Artemis while holding Hermione who looked confused. "What am I doing here what are you doing with a child?!" Athena asked her sister with an angry look on her face. "Answer my question first" barked Artemis. "I came here to see what you were hiding now answer me!" Athena demanded. "This is my daughter. I've been hiding her for 7 months" Artemis admitted shamefully. "But how and why?" Athena asked with disappointment in her voice. "Sit down and I'll explain if you don't tell any of the other gods" Artemis told her while motioning towards to two arm chairs. Athena nodded. Athena and Artemis while holding Hermione sat down. Artemis then began to tell her story.

"A year ago I met this man. He was the most beautiful man that I had ever met his name was Desir, and on top of his beauty was his kindness. Whenever I went to recruit hunters I visited him. We talked a lot and then one day he asked me out I had accepted. We then became more than just friends after that. Then one day he told me that he was an elf. At first I was shocked but I got over it eventually. One day when we were together we had… well you know." At this Athena nodded her head." Then the next thing I know I'm pregnant. I then went to see him again take care of her when she was born, but he said that she wasn't his. The next time I went to visit him to try to convince him he wasn't there! I had then traveled to a couple of elf villages to find him and asked if any of them knew him and they all looked very worried and fearful. I had then asked one of the elders if they why they were worried and fearful when I asked them about Desir and he told me that he was apart of a horde of dark creatures in including dark elves which the light creatures were at a war with. They told me that he had the powers of a modern and primal elf which together are extremely powerful. Desir was also a leader of them!"

At this point Artemis looked like she was loosing oxygen from talking so much. Athena hugged her tightly while telling her that everything would be all right."And now I don't know what to do! I mean I can't just let her go what if a dark elf gets hold of her? They could use her against all the other creatures it would destroy the balance!" Artemis cried. "It'll be okay Artemis it'll be all right" Athena empathized. Though Athena had no idea if everything would really be okay she just knew that she would need to comfort her sister.

"What do I do Athena?" questioned Artemis while wiping her eyes. "I don't know _that's a first _but I think I knew who would" answered Athena. "Who?" Artemis asked. "Your brother" Athena answered her. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? APOLLO WOULD GO INSANE IF HE FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS!" Artemis shouted. This caused Hermione to start crying, but Artemis got her to stop by giving her a pacifier. "Maybe but this could be f…" Athena started but then the door to the nursery opened.

"Artemis we need to talk" said Apollo while his head was stuck outside of the door. _Speak of the devil_ Artemis thought. Apollo just now seemed to notice Hermione in the arms of his sister because suddenly his eyes were as big a tennis balls. "Great so the prophecy has already started" he said with an annoyed look on his face. "What prophecy?" both Athena and Artemis. "The prophecy about whether or not one of the bloodiest elf wars is going to happen" Apollo told them. "Great not only does Hermione have the threat of dyeing by The Big Three's hands, but also she has the power to start a full blown war" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Hermione?" asked Apollo. "Yes Hermione as in my daughter as in the one that the prophecy is about" Artemis said. "Hermione? That's what you named your daughter as in the offspring of Aphrodite and Ares? Wow" said Apollo. "There is nothing wrong with the name Hermione, right Athena?" asked Artemis. "Right" Athena stated. "I'm just saying that no one would be able to pronounce it on paper "Apollo said then shrugged." How about Mya then?" Artemis asked. "I think that's a good name after all it does mean first" Athena agreed. "Don't you think that..." Apollo started. "Her name is now Mya" Artemis "But others can call her Hermione" she then added still liking that name.

"Anyway we are off topic" said Athena getting it off the subject of the girl's name. "Yeah what am I going to do with her?" asked Artemis. "I think I have an idea" said a new voice. Then out came Hecate and Aphrodite. "Great now more people know about Hermione and one of them is a gossip queen!" shouted an exasperated Artemis. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone we know how much she means to you" said Hecate while looking at Aphrodite. "Of course I won't this little munchkin has a great love life ahead of her" Aphrodite said while looking at Mya.

Artemis ignored the fact that Aphrodite wasn't going to tell anyone about her daughter as long as she got something she wants. "Well what do you think I should do with Hermione?" Artemis asked Aphrodite. "I propose that you could hide her with a family of primal elves they would surely accept her into their family why with the powers that she has right?" answered Aphrodite. "Well I thought that she could disguise herself as a witch" proposed Hecate. "Both are great ideas ladies" Apollo told them. "Maybe we could go thru with both of them?" asked Athena. The goddess and god had all agreed to that.

"Yes but how could Hermione pretend to be a witch we she only has her elf magic?" asked Artemis. "That is where I come in. I shall give her the blessing of magic that I gave the others" said Hecate. "Oh thank you so much Hecate you have no idea how much this means to me!" exclaimed Artemis.

"I also want to give my niece a blessing" Apollo said. "What sort of gift?" asked Artemis. "Just the gift of talent" he told her then proceeded to give her the gift. "I think that I should give her a nice little gift as well" Aphrodite told her. "Artemis raised her eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. "She shall now be irresistible it should help make her love life even better "said Aphrodite. This made the others scoff. Athena then moved up to give Mya a gift herself which surprised the others. "What I just thought that she would like to remember what she learns" she told them.

"Well this is it" Artemis said sadly. "Don't worry she'll be in safe hands" Hecate assured her. "I know I'll just miss her" Artemis told her while wiping her eyes. "You'll see her again Arty someday" Apollo told her using her hated name. "I want to give her a gift before she leaves" said Artemis.

She then walked over to a dresser and took out a necklace that had a silver bow and arrow on it that transformed into a blue/purple bow that looked like it was flaming those colors even the string. It also had a round blue tanzanite in the middle where the bow would go thru. She also pulled out a dagger that was iridescent** showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles**. She then changed the bow back into a necklace and headed back to the group.

"I want her to have these" she handed the dagger to Hecate and put the necklace onto Hermia. She then gave Hermione the largest hug ever. "I love you my daughter" she told Hermione who was smiling happily. Hermione then said something that was way aver the vocabulary of a 7 month old child she said" I love you".

**Please review!**


End file.
